Catastrophic Crossover
by Xanafied4929
Summary: This is my first time doing a crossover so please read and review.
1. Store Situation

Hi. My name is Kayari Satura Higurashi. This is the story of the day my life changed.

One day I was with my father going to a grocery store when I got curious and wanted to play hide and seek. I ran into the magazine section and hid behind a rack of fashion magazines. There was one magazine that caught my eyes. The woman on the magazine had blond hair and was wearing a glimmering pink dress. I grabbed it and read it.

"Kay! Come out now! We have to go now!" my father shouted as he walked towards my hiding spot.

As soon as he picked up my scent coming from the magazine section he then slowly crept around the corner and poked me.

"Ah!" I screamed as turned around.

"Time to go." My father told me.

"But I don't want to leave, I'm having so much fun." I said while putting the magazine back on the stand.

I then ran into the pasta isle and hid. I almost knocked down a package of rotini pasta while I ran.

"Kay! Come out now! It's time to go home now! Kay, come out or I will call your full name!" my father shouted.

After hearing that I just thought it would be funny to hear him angry. I did my best to stop myself from snickering to stay hidden.

"Kayari Satura Higurashi, come out right now!" he shouted angrily.

"Coming!" I said as I ran towards my father and out of the store.

On the way home I got a good talking to.

"You are so grounded when we get home. When your mother hears this, she won't stick up for you this time!" My father angrily shouted at me.

But I was looking at a display window for our local pet shop. I saw a cockatiel, a Pomeranian and a goldfish. Suddenly gray smoke enclosed my legs in a circle.

"Kay, watch out!" my father shouted as he tried to run and get me away from the smoke.

I then noticed it and jumped out of the circle of smoke.

"Don't think for a second that just because this happened doesn't mean you're out of that punishment." My father told me once I was safe from the smoke.


	2. Student Strategy

Hi. My name is Jeremy Belpois and I am going to tell you how my friends and I came across a Japanese girl whose family held a mysterious secret.

"Ulrich be very careful you only have 40 life points left!" I shouted as I mentally panicked.

"Okay Jeremy, I'm in the tower." Aelita said as she started the tower deactivation process.

"Return to the past now!" I said as I launched the program.

We all met up in my room afterwards.

"It's nice to know that attack is over." Odd said.

"Hey, did you hear?" Aelita asked.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"Mr. Delmas agreed to setting up a student exchange program for students from Japan." Aelita said.

"That's great Yumi. You might be able to hang out with some other Japanese girls for a change." Jeremy said.

"That does sound really nice." Yumi said.

"I hope there will be some good-looking girls from the exchange program coming here." Odd said while petting Kiwi.

"If any decide to hang around you it won't be for long Odd. After all it is an exchange program and none of these newcomers will be transfer students." Ulrich said.

"Actually, it is possible if they like the school enough and the student's parents say it's okay, they can become transfer students." Aelita said.

"Well my bad. But still the probabilities are most likely not going to be in your favor Odd." Ulrich said.

"How about we go find Milly and Tamiya and see if the rumors are true?" Aelita asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Jeremy replied.

Everyone then went to find Milly and Tamiya. They found Milly and Tamiya near the vending machines.

"Hi Milly, hi Tamiya, so are the rumors true?" Yumi asked.

"You bet they are, we got our news from a great source." Milly said.

"Oh yeah, and what source was that?" Ulrich asked.

"We can't tell our sources to our readers." Tamiya said.

Well thank you for at least telling us." Aelita said as they all walked off.

"I already know what the source is." Jeremy said.

Who?" Aelita asked.

Everyone then understood.

"Sissi." Everyone said in unison.

They all then went to see Sissi who was talking with Nicholas and Herve'.

"Hey Sissi, is it true that your father is setting up a student exchange program?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, it is, why do you want to know?" Sissi asked.

"Because it would be really nice to see some new faces, even if it is temporarily." Jeremy replied.

"When are the other students coming?" Aelita asked.

"They should be coming March 4th." Sissi replied.

"Today's already March 2nd." Ulrich said.

"Some of them will have their own dorms while some might have to share with other students." Sissi said.

After that the gang decided to meet up in Jeremys' room.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Aelita asked.

"I don't think so, well for right now at least." Jeremy said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm really excited to meet them." Yumi said.

"Yeah, but only because you don't have to share a room with them." Ulrich said.

"Uh, Ulrich." Jeremy said.

"Yeah? What is it Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"You don't have to worry about that because you share your room with Odd and Kiwi." Jeremy said.

"I never thought about that." Yumi said.

"You never thought about what?" Aelita asked.

"One of the students might find out about Kiwi and exploit him to Jim or worse, Mr. Delmas." Yumi said worriedly.

"Let's just make sure we don't expose him to any students and we should be fine." Aelita said.


	3. A Night Out Cold

When I reached the front door to my house I opened the door and immediately ran for my mother.

"What happened this time?" My mother tried to ask nicely since I was around.

"Someone here decided to play in the store." My father said, slight hints of anger in his voice.

"Kay, you know you can't play in the store, besides there's plenty of room in the yard for you to run around in." My mother said.

"Now go to your room, your grounded." My father said while pointing upstairs.

"Fine, but only temporarily." I muttered under my breath.

I then went upstairs into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

'_Maybe I can escape using my powers.'_ I thought to myself.

I can control the wind by using leaves to whistle with. But since I'm a quarter demon I can't control the wind for long. So I used my powers to lift the lock off my window, opened my window, and made my escape. I then decided to hop around on top of other buildings to get around. I then sat on the roof of one building to look at the night sky.

'_The night is truly beautiful, especially when the moon and stars are out.'_ I thought to myself.

I then smelled trouble behind me. So I turned around to find the smoke from the pet shop right behind me. It then shocked me with a jolt of electricity and knocked me out cold.


	4. Fear Factory

When I woke up, I was in a very cold room that had a strange looking computer with a chair in front of it. I then realized my wrists and ankles were tied up with rope. My eyes were covered with a blindfold and my mouth had a blindfold over it as well. There was a boy standing in front of me. He then turned around and looked at me.

"It seems you have finally regained consciousness. How are you feeling?" The boy asked.

The boy was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that had red stripes on the sleeves and on the shirts' border. His jeans were jet black and he wore black Nikes. His hair was jet black as well. He was about 5'6.

"Oh yes, I forgot about the blindfold, I'm sorry." The boy said to me.

I then started to duck him when he tried to remove the blindfold. I smelled trouble emitting from the boy. My mind became so clouded over with worry I didn't notice the boy was removing the blindfold from my mouth.

As soon as he removed the blindfold, I began to ask questions.

"Who are you!? What do you want with me!? Do you want revenge on me for something!? Come on, say it already!" I shouted angrily.

"Alright, I guess it's only fair. You see, I want you to help me get revenge on some people." He said with a twisted look in his ice blue eyes that sent chills all the way to my bones.

"Sorry, but I don't do revenge on innocent people unless they did something to me. So, you're just going to have to find someone else for the job." I said hoping he would think I wouldn't be enough, and I was

to stubborn to take the task.

"Well, there is a particular boy that has tried to date every girl in the 8th grade. From the looks of you it seems you're in 8th grade so you'll make the perfect bait." The boy said while looking at me.

My hair is black with white streaks. I always wore a hat everywhere I went to conceal the fact that I was a quarter dog demon. The hat I was wearing was black for the visor part, turquoise for the top front and red in the back. I was wearing a maroon long sleeve shirt and my pants were brown flare leg jeans. My shoes were Nikes that were black and forest green. My eyes were amber colored.

"Whoever you are, I don't care what your name is, and I don't want to hear it, I won't play along with this scheme of yours." I said angrily.

"Oh really, because from where I'm standing it seems you don't have a choice." The boy said.

I then started to wonder if my parents knew I was gone.


	5. Dinner Disaster

"Kay, time for dinner. Kay, come out now. Listen, I know I was a little too harsh on you, but please come out and eat." My father said as he was knocking on my door.

When my father heard no response, he entered the room. When he opened the door, he was shocked at what he saw.

"Kagome, Kay isn't in her room and her window is open." My father said while looking at the open window in my room.

Just then my mother was rushing up the stairs and all she could do when she reached my room was breathe.

"Next time we get the heavier lock." My father said.

"Forget the lock, we need to call the police." My mother said worriedly.

"I'll get the phone." My father said while rushing down the stairs.

"I'll go to the copying store." My mother said while grabbing her purse.

"Why do you need a copier?" My father said questioningly.

"So I can make flyers." My mother responded.

"Why would you need flyers?" My father asked.

"So I can make lost person flyers. Flyers are a good way to get peoples attention." My mother responded.

What my parents didn't know was I was in a whole different country.


	6. Surprising Secret

When everyone reached the Factory they got in the elevator and headed towards the Lab with Jeremy. When they looked near the Supercomputer they were dumbfounded at what they saw.

"William, what are you doing here?" The boy in glasses said.

William then turned, revealing me still tied up behind him.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up. But you're a little late to save the girl now." William said while looking in the direction of the people who just appeared.

"Who are you?" The boy in glasses asked me.

"If I were you guys it seems that taking this guy down is more important to you so I would deal with him first." I told them while looking the boy in glasses in the eyes.

"Well you seem like you're in no hurry to be untied." The black-haired girl said to me.

"I want to but I see taking this guy down is more important to you so I can wait." I said while nodding my head in the direction of William.

"Well you heard what the girl said, attack!" the brown-haired boy said.

After a few minutes William was pinned to the ground while the black-haired girl stood guard and the boy with glasses untied the ropes around me.

"Thanks, I really didn't like being around that guy." I told the boy in glasses. I then stood up and bowed.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"My names Jeremy. The girl in black is Yumi. The girl in pink is Aelita. The boy in purple is Odd and the boy with the brown hair is Ulrich." Jeremy said to me.

"What's your name?" Jeremy asked me.

"My name is Kayari." I told them.

"So Kayari, are you single?" Odd asked me.

"Now I see what William meant." I said thinking aloud.

"What do you mean 'you see what he meant'?" Yumi asked.

"William told me that there was a boy in your group that he wanted me to hang around." I said.

"Why is that?" Aelita asked me.

"Because he was trying to date every girl in the 8th grade and wanted me to worm my way into your group so he could destroy you all. How he was planning to do it I don't know." I replied.

"Why did you bow a few minutes ago?" Yumi asked me.

"Because I'm Japanese. Where I live it's a way of showing thanks, the lower you bow the more gratitude is shown." I responded.

"Are you a transfer student?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I'm not. Hey, can I tell you guys something crazy?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't think I was crazy.

"Sure." They all replied.

"Last night I went out for a walk when suddenly a gray smoke shocked me with electricity. I saw it earlier in the day when I looked through our local pet shops display window. When I woke up here William was standing in front of me." I said.

"Do you think we can show her?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, she trusted her secret with us so I think we can trust her with ours." Jeremy responded.

"What is it that you want to show me?" I asked while walking with the group towards the strange looking chair.

"This is the Lab Interface. It houses a unique area called Lyoko. It has five sectors that look like real ecosystems, they are even home to monsters. The sectors are Ice, Mountain, Forest, Desert and Sector Five." Jeremy said.

"What's in Sector Five?" I asked.

"Sector Five is where Xana lives." Jeremy responded.

"Who's Xana?" I asked.

"Xana is the A.I that infects the Supercomputer in the room below us and Lyoko. Xana also wants to destroy the world." Jeremy responded.

"Well if Xana is so dangerous why don't you just shut off the Supercomputer?" I asked.

"Aelita has a virus that links her to Xana. So if we shut off Xana, we shut her off to." Jeremy said.

"I'm sorry about that." I said sadly.

"Hey, cool hat, can I see it?" Odd asked me.

"No!" I shouted.

But it was to late. Odd was slowly walking away with my hat in his hands and everyone was shocked when they looked at me.

"You remember talking about secrets earlier Jeremy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied.

"Well, this is my other secret I didn't want you guys knowing about." I said.

"That's why you hollered at Odd so he wouldn't take your hat." Aelita replied.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Can I tell you my big secret?" I asked.

"We'll keep it, promise." Jeremy said.

"The truth is, I'm a quarter demon." I said.

"No way, this is impossible." Yumi said.

"Are those ears real?" Jeremy asked.

"Can I touch them?" Aelita asked.

"That was the same reaction my father got from my grandmother and my uncle." I said sarcastically.

"Your father was from the Sengoku Period, right?" Yumi asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Demons only existed in Japan until the end of the Sengoku Period, or so I was taught." Yumi replied.


	7. Copier Chaos

"Hello, can I please use your copier?" My mother asked the shop owner.

"Of course you can." The shop owner replied.

The shop owner was an elderly woman who was really kind.

My mother then went at copying while my father phoned the police station.

"Hello, this is the police station, how can I help you?" A male police officer said over the phone.

"Yes, I would like to report a missing child." My father replied.

"Okay, can you give a description of this child please?" The officer asked.

"13-year-old girl, Black hair with white streaks, maroon long sleeve shirt, amber colored eyes, black, green and red hat, brown jeans, and black and forest green shoes." My father replied.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." The officer said.

My father then hung up. Just then my mother returned with a stack of papers. My father had to help her place the papers onto the counter.

"I finished making the flyers and I also purchased some tape." My mother said out of breath.

"Why did you buy tape?" My father asked curiously.

"So we can stick the flyers up." My mother replied.

"Okay let's go." My father said while grabbing his hat.

After two hours of putting up flyers my parents were exhausted.

When they got home they received a call from the same officer from earlier.

"Hello?" My father asked.

"I'm sorry but we haven't found the child you described, but we'll keep looking." The officer said.

"Thank you." My father replied before hanging up.

"I hope we find her soon." My mother said, her voice breaking here and there.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep and hope she returns by tomorrow." My father said.


	8. Human Horrors

"So Kayari, do you want to be enrolled at Kadic as an exchange student?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure, well until my parents find me that is." I said.

"I'll use the voice synthesizer and we can see which voice sounds like your fathers'. Now I need you to tell me when I hit the right one so we can save and use it later, okay?" Jeremy asked me.

I nodded and Jeremy started up the voice synthesizer. On the 46th attempt we found the perfect match.

"Stop right here Jeremy, that's it." I said with my voice breaking up.

I couldn't hold a brave face any longer and I fell to the ground and started crying.

"I know you miss your parents Kayari, but trust me, we'll find a way to reunite you with them as soon as we can." Jeremy said while laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you all. If it weren't for you I would have no hope at all right now." I said while wiping away my tears.

Just then a strange alarm went off on the computer.

"Activated tower in the Ice Sector." Jeremy said.

"Activated tower? What's that?" I asked.

There are towers located in every sector. Xana uses them to attack the real world." Jeremy replied.

"Maybe we could bring Kayari onto Lyoko with us?" Aelita asked.

"Well, what do you think Kayari? Would you like to go to Lyoko with us?" Ulrich asked me.

"It sounds exciting." I replied.

"Okay, I'll set up the scanners. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization! Your turn you two. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Kayari. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Kayari. Virtualization!" As Jeremy finished I landed on a platform of ice. Everyone else had cool outfits except me, or so I thought. When I opened my eyes everyone else was looking at me. Yumi was the most surprised.

"That is so cool." Yumi said.

"I'm jealous even Kayari gets a cool outfit and it's only her first time on Lyoko." Odd said.

I then looked down. When I went to see if something was on my back I felt the most wonderful realization of having the Hiraikotsu my back. I then remembered the bedtime story my father told me when I was smaller. He told me he worked with a woman that had a large boomerang that was made of a demon bone. I then remembered her name was Sango.

My outfit had pink shoulder and knee pads. Around the toes of my black boots were pink bands near the ends of the boots. I had something that looked like a red sash around my waist. I had a grappling hook under my right shoulder pad and some poison power in a drawstring bag under my left shoulder pad. I also found out I have a wakizashi on the right side of my waist in a scabbard. When I touched my head I realized headphones replaced my ears.

"Wait, where are my ears?" I said worriedly.

I then figured out what happened when I touched the sides of my head. I had human ears! Being on Lyoko must be my weakness! Suddenly a monster that resembled a spider popped up and a song started playing on my headphones. It started with something that sounded like circus music. (The song is Killer by The Ready Set.) Then some guy started singing. The music then started getting good and set me in a fighting mood. I then jumped, flipped over the monster, landed on its back, then sliced it in the back. I then saw a huge crab looking monster at least 2.20 meters in height. I then flipped, landed on it's back, sliced it and ran as the monster exploded.

"That was incredible." Odd said.

"For a newcomer Kayari, that was fantastic." Ulrich said.

"Well, when you're the daughter of an incredibly strong half-demon who happens to have a really big weapon you get the hang of things really quick." I replied.

"Okay princess, it's your turn." Odd said.

"Kayari, do you think you can deactivate the tower?" Aelita asked me.

"I don't know, but I can try if Jeremy walks me through it." I said.

"Okay Kayari, I'll walk you through it." Jeremy replied.

I then entered the tower and followed Jeremys' instructions. I successfully deactivated the tower.

"Return to the past now!" I heard Jeremy say.

After that we were all back in the Lab.

"I can't believe that Kayari can deactivate towers." Jeremy said.

"I can't believe that my weakness is being on Lyoko." I said worriedly.

"What do you mean 'weakness'?" Aelita asked me.

"When someone is a half or quarter demon, they turn completely human under certain circumstances. For my father it's the night of the new moon, for me it must be being on Lyoko." I responded.


	9. Police Panic

It was 9:00 AM when my parents received a phone call. It was from my History teacher, Ms. Sankura.

"Hello? Is Kayari home?" Ms. Sankura asked.

"Unfortunately, she isn't. It seems she's missing." My father replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I just called to ask if she was home since she didn't come to school today." Ms. Sankura said.

My father then ended the phone call.

"Do you think we should check with the police officer again to see if they found anything yet?" My mother asked worriedly.

"I think so." My father replied.

My father then grabbed the phone and dialed the police station. Eventually someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The officer asked.

"Hello, yesterday I phoned about a missing child." My father said worriedly.

"Yes, unfortunately I couldn't find anything, so I sent a message to every single police station in Japan. They checked everywhere, and they couldn't find anything." The officer said.

"Thank you." My father said before hanging up.

"What are we going to do now?" My mother asked worriedly.

"The officer told me yesterday that there was a website that would allow you to post things for all police stations worldwide to see. Maybe if we post a picture and description of Kay, maybe we could find her that way." My father said.

"I'll do it." My mother said.


	10. Dorm Disaster

"Well, I just finished talking to Mr. Delmas using the voice synthesizer." Jeremy said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said you will start your classes in two days." Jeremy replied.

"That's great." I said excitedly.

"If you want, we can go with you so you can see your dorm." Jeremy said.

"I would really appreciate that." I replied.

After a little bit of walking we finally reached the school. After a few more minutes I found my dorm. It was right next to Aelita's room. It was good because if one of us needed something we would only be a wall away. My dorm had tan colored walls, a computer desk in the right corner of the room near the door. My bed had a brown blanket and it was in the left corner near the door. I had a shelf on the right near the window at the end of the room. I had my wardrobe at the end of my bed.

"You don't have any clothes do you?" Odd asked.

"Do you think that I planned on getting kidnapped?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." Odd replied.

"Well that's your answer." I said.

"Wow, it's only your first day here and you've already picked up a sense of humor." Ulrich said.

Just then a girl with a pink headband, black hair at shoulder length, a crop top the same color as her headband with a yellow heart on it, maroon colored pants and yellow shoes.

"Hey Ulrich, can we talk for a se- "But the girl stopped and looked at me.

"Who are you?" The girl asked me.

"I'm Kayari, one of the exchange students. Who are you?" I asked.

"The names Sissi." She replied.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"No, and don't expect me to be nice to you and show you around." She said meanly.

"Oh, I don't. Besides I already know where everything is." I replied.

"Oh really, because I know that there's something around here that you don't know yet." She said.

"Same here." I said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You have a bad attitude." I said and turned around.

Everyone else except Sissi laughed.

"Wow Kayari, Ulrich was right about you, talk about a great sense of humor." Odd said while laughing.

"You're going to regret messing with me, you'll see." Sissi said angrily before walking off.

"Wow, I didn't know people could be so snobnoxious." I said after Sissi slammed the door to her room.

Everyone then started laughing again.

"Hey Kayari, I'm starting to think every word you say is worth a million laughs." Odd said, still laughing.


	11. Image Illusions

"Did you get anything yet?" My father asked worriedly.

"No I didn't." My mother replied.

Just then something popped up on the computer.

"Wait, I think someone found something." My mother said.

"What is it?" My father asked.

"Someone has a picture of Kay with some kids at a school in France." My mother replied.

"Well, let's book a plane trip and go get her." My father said.

"I have enough money to get us each a plane ticket and on for Kay when we get her." My mother said.

"Let's go." My father said.

After waiting for a few hours they finally got on the plane heading for France. It was a 12 hour trip. When they landed they had to ask for directions to the police station. When they reached the police station they asked for where the school was located. The officer wrote the directions on a piece of paper.


	12. Shopping Shock

"Do you want to do some clothes shopping?" Yumi asked me.

It was a Sunday so we could go into the city but we had to return by curfew.

"How are we going to get the money?" I asked.

"Well, I asked my parents and they said they wouldn't mind giving us some money so we could do some shopping." Yumi replied.

"I guess so. But what if Xana launches an attack?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Jeremy made a danger detection program that will tell us if Xana decides to do anything." Yumi responded.

"Okay, but can we tell the others where we're going just in case something does happen?" I said.

"If you insist on doing it I won't try and stop you." Yumi said.

"I'm sorry, I just have some trust issues." I said.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who has trust issues." Yumi said.

We then walked to see the others who decided to visit Jeremy that morning. When we reached Jeremy's dorm. I knocked on the door to make sure someone was in there.

"Come in." Jeremy said.

Yumi and I then entered.

"Hey guys, Kayari and I are going shopping so we might not be back for a little while. If something goes wrong call us okay?" Yumi said.

"Of course, we can see you two later." Aelita said while waving.

We then went to a clothing store that was having a sale.

After we went shopping a woman with black hair and a man with white hair greeted us when we left the store.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you and how much we've been worried about you?" The woman said.

"Uh, who are you exactly?" I asked.

The man gave me a cold stare.

"Alright alright, I know, I have to take intense training classes for an entire week." I said sarcastically.

"If you keep up that attitude that will be your punishment." The man said.

"Uh, Kayari, who are these people exactly?" Yumi asked me.

"Uh, Yumi, how should I explain this in a way that wouldn't freak you out. Uh, these people are my parents." I said.

After I said that I didn't see Yumi move for 5 seconds straight. After those 5 seconds she finally spoke.

"That's the funniest joke I've ever heard. You should teach Odd some good jokes when we get back." Yumi said.

I didn't believe she would have a reaction like that after what I said. That was the response I would have expected Odd to give me. After I looked at her with a serious look I instantly noticed a kind of 'are you serious' look on her face.

"Your really not kidding?" Yumi asked.

I then shook my head no and then she finally understood.

"Not in the least." I responded.

"Now come on Kay, when we get home you have some explaining to do." My father said while pulling me by the arm towards the airport.

After a few minutes I told my parents about how Jeremy set me up as an exchange student at the school and how they would have to get me out of the system.

"Are you kidding me Kay?" My father asked me in a rather aggravated tone.

When we finally reached the principals office I asked my mother if I could go with Yumi to tell the others goodbye before we left. She said yes so we left immediately. We then reached Jeremy's dorm the door was already open so Yumi and I entered.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me before I leave." I said.

"Your leaving already?" Ulrich asked me.

"Yeah, my parents found me as soon as Yumi and I exited the store. They're in the principal's office right now trying to get me out of the system." I replied.

"Well I only have one question." Jeremy asked.

"What is it?" I said.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." I replied.

As soon as I said yes everyone handed me pieces of paper. It was their phone numbers so I could call them.

"Oh, before I forget Kayari, my parents said they wouldn't mind if you came over and stayed at my house. Well, if your folks say it's okay first." Yumi said.

"I'd be more than glad to. Hey do you guys want to meet my parents before we leave?" I asked.

"Of course we do." Jeremy said.

"Just be careful around my dad, he can be a real mean person sometimes." I said.

So we all went down to the principals office where my parents were waiting for me.

"Well guys, I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"Don't think of it as goodbye, just think of it as break between visits." Aelita said.

"I will." I replied.

"Kay, time to go, we're leaving." My father said.

After that everyone went to the airport to watch the plane I was on depart.

The End

Please leave a review. Any advice/comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
